Red Ashes
by Y0l0ashes13
Summary: What if Red was Ash's brother? What if Ash had gone on a journey just to find Red, who he hadn't heard of for over 5 years? This is his journey to find Red. Smarter and Stronger Ash. Aura Ash. Psychic Ash. A fusion of Anime and Manga. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just so u know (on temporary hiatus, need to make a better plan for this story, and work on one story) sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Yoloashes13, and this is my first fanfic. Please, Enjoy!

(If you think I can improve my writing, please tell me in the reviews.)

**5 years ago… **

"_Bye Mom," said 10-year old Red Ketchum, who is now old enough to get a trainers license, and go on a Pokémon Journey._

_ "Good luck, Red" says Delia Ketchum. _

_"Bye, Red" says 5-year old Ash Ketchum. _

_Red smiles, and leans down to see Ash. "Hey," he says, "take care of Mom for me, ok?"_

"_OK, Red, I will." _

_Red grins at Ash, saying, "when you grow up, come and find me, will you?" Ash nods, wanting to please his brother. Red, content with his brother, starts walking away to get his starter Pokémon, only to see Blue Oak running to his grandfather's lab. Not wanting to be beat by his rival, he quickly starts running into the distance, with his mother and brother staring at him, not knowing that they won't see him for a long time._

**2 year later…**

"_Delia, it's… bad, "says Professor Oak.  
_

_ They're both with 7-year Old Ash, who is shocked that his brother's Pikachu was badly wounded. He was very confused. From what his mom told him, Red was a very strong trainer quickly winning against Lance, and Blue during his short reign of champion. However, if Red's Pikachu was badly wounded at this time, that means… quickly, Ash realized that Red might have gotten himself hurt, and quickly asked Professor Oak about it, who told him not to worry about it, and that Yellow, a boy who had helped heal Pikachu, was currently looking for him as well as Blue Oak and Green Labia. Ash was content, and hoped that they would find him soon._

**1 year later…**

_They still hadn't found him. He'd been missing for quite a while now, and to make matters worse, Yellow, Blue, and Green had disappeared as well. Either that, or Delia and Professor Oak were keeping secrets. But, his mother was a pretty trustable woman, as proven when she had gotten a bit more protective over him and checked on him quite often.  
__ However, what his mother couldn't protect him from was the fact that he was almost ten and would leave for his Pokémon journey. Ash hadn't forgotten what he had promised to his brother and wanted to go and find him; to see if he was all right. That, along with his dream to become a better Pokémon master than Red, was his dream after all, and he would do anything to make it true._

**Today**

Now, 10 year old Ash Ketchum was prepared to get his starter Pokémon. After all, Red had taught him everything before he left, like that the best Pokémon Master treated his Pokémon well, as well as learning all about them, knowing each Pokémon type, strength, and weaknesses, and of course usually when you listen to your older sibling, it can bring a lot of wisdom for one quite young. And you could definitely see it in in Ash's eyes. In fact, Delia was crying simply because, well, Ash was leaving for his Pokémon journey, and if his journey turned out to be like Red's, there was a good idea that she may never see him again.

Quickly noticing his mother crying, Ash quickly comforted her, and said "Don't worry, Mom. You'll see me back, along with Red, safe and sound.

Delia lifted her head up slowly, smiling, knowing that Ash would be impressive in his journey. If that dream was correct, her two sons would make her especially proud, especially when you see quite a ton of legendary Pokémon in a dream. Not wanting to make Ash worry, she sent him along his way.

But she swore that when Ash turned around, one eye had turned blue, and one eye had turned purple, and that he said "I'll find you, Red."

**In Sinnoh…**

If anyday was normal in Sinnoh, it was not today, as there was a mysterious man walking around, with a feeling of royalty and importance. As the man was walking, he felt a huge wave of Aura and psychic energy being let out.

The man started to run, and people saw he had a maniacal grin, and ran away from him when he said in a monotone voice "The Chosen one has finally risen."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's Y0l0ashes13, again with a new chapter for Red Ashes. Enjoy!

**_(Do you like the title, or should I change it? Please tell me in the reviews, and thank you for the reviews, they help a lot.)_**

Kanto, Pallet Town

Ash was slowly walking to Professor Oak's lab. It wasn't that he wanted to be late, or get his Pokémon and start his journey. Oh no, it was none of those things. It was Gary freaking Oak. They had used to be friends, until Blue disappeared.

Now Gary blamed Ash for Blue disappearing saying something like "It's all your fault" and something like that. Ash never listened, as Red taught him to do if Gary annoyed him a lot, which now that he thought of it, was quite frequent in the last couple of days. So he took his time.

However that didn't seem to help at all, as when Ash approached the lab, he saw none other than Gary Oak himself, along with the other trainers, Leaf Green and Blaze Sunset. He inwardly groaned, and quickly walked to stand beside Leaf.

At once, they all noticed, and Prof. Oak said, "Oh! Ash! You came just in time. You missed the lecture, but I suppose you know the subject?"

Ash nodded. He had heard the lecture multiple times, seeing that he came hear quite often to research on Pokémon, as well as helping in the lab, as well as with new trainers. Someone else had other ideas though…

"Of course, not Gramps!" said Gary Oak, in a very snobbish tone. "If anyone needs help starting his journey, it's Mr. Ketchum over there." "Now, Gary…" Professor Oak began, but Gary continued.

"After all if it wasn't for his brother, Blue would have come back and visited me. But did he? No! Instead he searched for this idiot's brother, and now he's disappeared as well!"

During Gary's speech, Ash was doing everything he could to keep calm, but it was increasingly hard. That is,

until Gary broke the last straw, saying "Maybe, Red killed Blue! After all, he hadn't talked to me ever since he healed from fighting that mysterious Pokémon, but I heard Red came back and even showed you it huh, Ash?! ISN'T THAT RIGHT!" he said with an increasing voice and a sneer.

At this, Ash couldn't hold his temper anymore and yelled, "Yeah, I got to see it, and Red had kept it under control, pal. It looked calm, and peaceful, and it looked happy with Red, not rebellious and threating! YOU'RE just jealous that Red is better than Blue, and that I'LL be stronger than you, just like them!"

"Oh yeah? Then are you worried that I'll be faster than you, just like Blue And Red? Maybe stronger like your weakling brother? Gary said with a smirk.

"You did not just say that." Ash said with a calm but menacing tone.

"Yeah, I did. What are you going to do about it?"

"This," said Ash, and threw a light punch at his face. Gary intercepted it, and returned it with his own punch. Sooner or later, Ash and Gary had begun their daily brawl, and the girls (which you might have forgotten about) tried to get them to stop, until Professor Oak had enough.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, and instantly both boys stopped, not wanting to get him madder than he was. "Gary, I have told you multiple times that it's not Red's fault that your brother has disappeared, and especially not Ash's fault. He worries about his brother as well, you know."

"Yeah. Sure. That's what he wants you to believe," Gary whispered.

"What was that?" questioned Prof. Oak.

"Nothing" Gary quickly replied.

Prof. Oak nodded, than turned to Ash and said,

"Ash. I expected better from you. You normally are better than this." Ash slowly lowered his head down in shame, as he thought what Red would think of him. And with that thought silent tears started to roll down his face.

Instantly, Gary, never missing a chance to bother Ash, said in a mocking tone "OH? Is Ash crying again, after being reminded that his brother is gone and never came back? Heh. And Gramps said he expected better from you."

Those words caused Ash to be more miserable, and Blaze and Leaf went to his side, comforting him, all while glaring at Gary.

Professor Oak sighed, and said "Come inside. I'll give three of you your starter Pokémon, but one of you has to stay behind, while I check for extras."

The pre-teens slowly looked at each other, with Gary looking at Ash like he was weak. Soon, Ash's hand slowly went up, all the while shuddering and silent tears still sliding down his face, knowing quite well that Blaze wanted Charmander, Leaf wanted Bulbasaur, and Gary wanted Squritle. He might as well get back on good terms with the Prof. since he taught him everything he needed to know about Pokémon on Red's behalf.

Instantly, Prof. Oak smiled, and said quite nicely, "thank you Ash, and actually now that I think of it, there was gifts sent to you from your siblings. Let's go inside and check them out, shall we?" He chuckled at the four's happy faces and led them in, closing the door behind him.

**At Mt. Silver…**

Mt. Silver is, above all, the toughest place to climb, and only being for trainers possibly stronger than Lance, the current Champion of both Kanto and Johto. Not only is it almost impossible to climb, but there are very powerful Pokémon that only highly strong trainers and insane trainers will fight. However, if you reach the top, you will actually find quite a nice field that is vast and teaming with very tame Pokémon, that when angered, will go into a rage and be quite hard to catch.

Now we reach quite a young man, possibly 15, sitting on a rock, watching his Pokémon train… or that's what it seemed like. In truth, this young man was actually thinking about his brother. "Well, today's his 10th birthday, and I've already sent him his birthday present. Of course, I also told the professor to hold his gifts until he could go on his journey. I wonder how he's doing. I can't wait to see him, and how he fights. Maybe he could break this curse I'm under."

However, just when he was about to get off the rock, the Headache appeared.

Instantly, he groaned as The Voice appeared, and told him "Executive, you are to complete your designated mission with the others. I will teleport you to Sinnoh right away." The executive instantly recalled his Pokémon as his eyes turned fully blue and teleported…


	3. Chapter 3- Blaze's start

**This is Y0l0ashes 13, and first of all, I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated. And I'm highly sorry about that. I've been very busy with homework, as well as struggles with my family wanting to know what I write about. AND, since my parents really don't like Pokémon, I usually have to close Word, often resulting in not saving and having to re-write the story a million times, (you may think that this is just an excuse, and I agree. It is suspicious, but I seriously assure you, this is a legitimate reason,) as well as being lazy.**

**So again I'm sorry again for not updating for a long time, and I hope to do better with my time. I was never good at time management… Anyways, I have somewhat of a schedule after the story, so without further ado, Chapter 3! **

**Inside Professor Oak's Lab… **

Prof. Oak quickly led the kids into the part of the lab where he set up rookie trainers for the journey.

"So," he asked "who wants to go first?"

Instantly, Blaze's hand shot up, while Gary said "So, Gramps, I think I'll just take Squirtle, and my present from Blue, and leave you losers," at which he pointed to Ash, Leaf, and Blaze, "in the dust, if you please."

Professor Oak ignored Gary, and asked Blaze to come up and choose her starter Pokémon. However, just before Professor went and opened up the poke balls, Blaze just said, "No need, Prof, I think all of us already thought of our partners, and that you would know who we wanted. Well, except Ash. After all, he volunteered, didn't he?"

"Hey! I thought you were on my side," exclaimed Ash.

Blaze ignored Ash, and continued, "Anyways, just as a recap, Prof, I want Charmander, Leaf wants Bulbasaur, and Gary, over there doesn't want Squritle."

"Why you little!"

Blaze just smiled at Ash as she was handed the ball containing Charmander, and shot a glare at Gary, who did not dare to finish his sentence, and instead glared at her, as well as grumpily looking at her.

Once Blaze opened up her brand new poke ball, and instantly a bright light shot out, only to reveal a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with an orange body, with a fire burning at the tip of her Pokémon's slender tail, and which excitedly said its name: "Charmander!"

"It's so cute!" Exclaimed Blaze. The Charmander happily shot a flamethrower at Blaze, at which she said "definitely fiery…" followed by a quick faint.

"Well it's definitely not cute. I prefer Squirtle. Oh and Blaze…" Began Gary.

Blaze just gave him another glare that dared him to finish the sentence, and instantly, Gary looked away in fear, very well aware that a punch from Blaze would probably cause him a huge headache, and instead glared at her.

"Anyways, Professor, before I was so rudely interrupted… at which Blaze shot a look at Gary, I would of course love to have Charmander as my partner. Well, Charmander, what do you think?"

Charmander stared at her possible new trainer, and sensed that she was a good one, one that would be friends with her, and not abuse or abandon her. She instantly jumped into Blaze's arm, and shot another ember at Blaze, which she dodged. But someone was not as fortunate…

"OWWWWW!" yelled Gary, who just so happened to be standing behind Blaze, so Charmander's ember engulfed him in flames, causing him to fall, anime-style.

Instantly, everyone started to laugh at his misfortune, while Gary pushed himself back up, and glared at Charmander menacingly.

Charmander hid in Blaze's arms, already not liking the mean looking trainer glaring at her, and instead looked at her new trainer, while deciding not to shoot another ember.

Blaze just said to her Charmander, "I'm going to recall you okay? I just want to say a good-bye to the prof, then we'll be off," to which Charmander agreed. Blaze recalled her, and received her six poke balls, and her poke dex. She was just about to leave and say good bye, when Ash exclaimed,

"Hey Blaze, didn't Prof. Oak say he had gifts for us?"

"Oh, yeah… Well, Prof? What do you have for me?"

"Ah yes, your sister teleported here with her Abra. She said something about giving you this Pokémon for your birthday."

"Really? So she did send it… "

"Ah, so you do know…"

Instantly, Blaze took the ball from Professor Oak, and tossed it. A flash of light came out of the ball, revealing…

_**Next time: Blaze's present is revealed! And as she leaves, she tells Ash something about… wait, Red?! How does she even know? As well as the next trainer grabs their Pokémon, and their gift. Part of the Executive's mission is revealed, too! All this, next chapter of Red Ashes!**_

**So, I know this chapter is pretty much about Blaze, but I thought a little character development would do for Blaze, especially since she's an OC. Anyways, about my schedule… I will write at least two chapters for both Red Ashes and Betrayed/Loved, (which is my other story that I'm working on, if you didn't know. Check it out!), per month, until I get use to writing frequently, as well as maybe a one-shot every once in a while. **

**I don't know if you guys like it, so please review and comment, if you like this arrangement, as well as this chapter and if I need to improve or change anything. As you can see, Review Comments are down below, so if you want, skip that. This is Y0l0ashes13 signing out. Adios! **

**Review Comments:**

**Icefox94: So after reading this chapter do you think, I have improved? I'm really grateful that you took the time to tell me this! Thank you very much.**

**Kazarimaple, Acekiller28, qdon: Thank you! I'm really grateful that you think so! **

**PsychicEevee0103: It could be Red, it might not be him, and as for the curse… well be patient, because it could be a long time before I reveal that…**

**Guest: I'll try to make the chapters longer. But I think I rather have short but quickly updated chapters, than long chapters that take a while to write. That is, once I get use to writing often. I don't know, what do you guys think?**

**Legionary Prime: Well, it hurts to lose a loved one, and as humans tend to do, they blame something for what's happened, so in Gary's case, Ash. **

**No, but that's because I plan for Ash to get an Eevee in the future, and for the presents, he'll have interesting ones. Next chapter. And about the harem and Cynthia thing, no. just no. I just don't like rayshipping.**

**LightRayPearlshipper: Unfortunately, I can't draw. Sorry… Like, at all. But I'll ask my friend Kazarimaple if she can.**

**SuperShadic: I might do shipping, but I might make Ash good with girls, while still dense. Maybe a bit more dense than usual.**

**Dreamhear6789: I agree with you, it does make them seem closer. However, I live in Canada, so it would make a bit more sense to not call them like that. Would you agree?**


End file.
